


Hiding From Daddy

by diningwithpsychopaths



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diningwithpsychopaths/pseuds/diningwithpsychopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter is playing hide-and-go-seek with his siblings and dad when he discovers a blonde boy hiding in the perfect hiding spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding From Daddy

Five year old Albus Potter tottered through the park away from his daddy who was standing by a tree counting. They were playing hide and seek tag and he really didn’t want to be caught. James and Lily were hiding behind one of the large trees at the far side of the park, but Al didn’t want to hide with them, he wanted to find a perfect hiding spot on his own.  
He could hear his daddy’s loud voice from where he was, and knew that he only had a few more seconds left before his dad would turn around and spot him; feeling a little desperate he ran faster and then stopped to look around. Then it caught his eye, the perfect hiding place rested few feet away, it was a little nook hidden by large fallen branches whose leaves were still green, hoping that it was big enough to conceal him he ran over to it and began to worm his way on, though few inches in his head lightly bumped into something soft but with substance.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” a snide voice demanded of him.  
The youngest Potter son looked up to see a pretty blonde boy crouched in his hiding place.  
“I’m hiding. My daddy’s almost done counting and I really need to hide in here or I’ll be caught.”  
The boy’s grey eyes appraised him haughtily and then the blonde tried to push Al’s head back out. “Well too bad, I’m in here so go find somewhere else to play your games.”  
Al narrowed his eyes determinedly and with as much strength as a five year old can have, he made his way into the little nook, barely big enough for both boys. Al was pleased to find that he did not have to sit at an awkward angle, but the same could not be said for the mean boy, who, due to Al’s persistence, was now pressed against the branches, his back at an awkward angle.  
“Urgh, get out,” the boy whined.  
“Shhh,” Al berated, he could no longer hear his father’s voice counting and he didn’t want this boy to ruin his perfect hiding spot.  
“No!” the boy whined, “I will not be-“  
Al grabbed his reluctant hiding partners face and put his hands over the boys’ thin pink mouth. The blonde began to struggle and try to pry Al’s dirty hands off of his clean, or formerly clean face. The black haired boy peered outside the foliage to see his dad going in the direction of James and Lily’s hiding place and he gave a relieved sigh, releasing his grip on the loud brat.  
As soon as he was free the blonde gasped and glared at the invader. “You almost killed me!”  
“I did not,” Al protested quietly, hoping the other boy would be quiet too.  
“You did too!”  
“Be quiet,” Al said. This boy would ruin his hiding spot.  
“Why should I?”  
“Because I’m hiding and I bet you are too.”  
The other boy stopped glaring but still looked unhappy. “I’m not hiding.”  
“Then why are you in here?” Al asked a little curious.  
“Because,” the boy’s whiny voice began to explain, “My father won’t buy me ice-cream, so I’m punishing him by being in here so that when he goes home to Mother without me he’ll get in trouble,” the child said proudly.  
Al gaped at him. “But that’s so mean.”  
“So,” the boy said with a sharp look at his unwanted companion. “He deserves it.”  
The little Potter frowned at the blond, defiant boy and wondered why he was so mean. “You shouldn't be so mean to your daddy,” Al chastised seriously. The blonde looked at him surprised.  
“Why not? He won’t buy me ice-cream.”  
“So? My daddy sometimes won’t get me ice-cream, but later on I sometimes get something better. Besides your daddy loves you so you shouldn't do mean things to him.”  
The other boy looked off thoughtfully and then shrugged. “I don’t care.”  
“I bet he’s looking for you and is scared of loosing you.”  
The boy gave him a weird look. “No he’s not. What do you know?”  
“My daddy would.”  
“So?” Al bit his lip not knowing how to answer that one. “What’s your name?” the blonde demanded.  
“Albus, what’s yours?”  
“Scorpius Malfoy,” the child said proudly. Al blinked at him and then began to laugh. “Why are you laughing?”  
“You have a funny name,” Al responded in-between giggles.  
“I do not!”  
“Do too!”  
“Do not!”  
“Found you!”  
Both boys froze and looked up to see a man with glasses and messy black hair, behind him stood a boy who looked a lot like Al but older, and a tiny red haired girl. The man had moved aside the big, leafy branches that had been their cover.  
“Daddy!” Al said happily holding his arms up so that his dad could scope him up, and so the man did. “Did I win?”  
“You sure did,” the man said smiling, and then paused to look at the surly looking blonde boy who had been hiding with. “Who’s your new friend?”  
The non-Potter crinkled his nose at being referred to as the weird boy’s friend. Al paused in his laughter to look at Scorpius. “He’s Scorpius Malfoy, and he’s hiding from his daddy.”  
“I am not!” Scorpius said loudly and annoyed.  
Al’s dad, also known as the one and only Harry Potter, blinked down at the blonde child and then smile. “Oh, you’re Draco’s son.”  
“You know my father?” the grey-eyes boy said surprised.  
“Yep,” Harry said and then his smile became a bit uncomfortable. “We went to Hogwarts together.”  
Scorpius frowned but said nothing. “Daddy can we go now?” James asked tugging on his dad’s sleeve.  
“Ok,” Harry said and began walking off.  
Al looked over his dad’s shoulder to see Scorpius still sitting all alone. “Daddy,” Al said softly.  
“Hmm?”  
“Let’s find Scorpius’s daddy,” Al said. Harry looked at his son and then back at the blonde boy and sighed.  
“I don’t know-“  
“Please, if we don’t his daddy may not ever find him, and then he’ll be alone and his parents will be sad.”  
Harry shook his head at the kindness his youngest son showed and then smiled. “OK then.”  
“Yay!” Al then squirmed out of Harry’s grip and ran back over to Scorpius who was sitting in fetal position. When he reached the pale boy he held out his hand. “Come on Scorpius, we’re going to find your daddy.”  
The blonde child looked up with a scowl. “I don’t want to find him,” he protested.  
“Yes you do,” Al argued. “Come on.”  
Scorpius stared at the weird boy’s out-stretched hand and then shrugged standing up, ignoring the hand. “Fine.”  
It didn’t take long to find the elder Malfoy, who was frantically, but well-composedly searching through the playground as if he had lost something very precious, which he had. Scorpius stood by Al behind Harry and watched his father silently.  
“Malfoy.”  
Draco Malfoy ceased searching to look up, surprised at Harry Potter.  
“Potter?”  
“I think you have lost something.”  
The older blonde opened his mouth but before he could say anything Harry moved aside to reveal his son. “Scorpius,” he said happily and scoped up his son. “Don’t you run off ever again,” Malfoy scolded his son who looked back a little teary eyed but defiantly.  
“You wouldn't buy me ice-cream,” Scorpius reasoned. Draco opened his mouth, but once again Harry beat his to words.  
“Actually ice-cream sounds great; how about I treat us all to some.”  
Both blondes looked at the black haired man in shock.  
“Thank you Potter but-“  
“Come on Malfoy, it’s the perfect day for ice-cream and your son really seems to want some.”  
Draco looked down at his son who seemed to be surreptitiously begging for him to say yes, and sighed. “Very well,” he grumbled.  
“Excellent,” Harry said and his three children squealed in delight.  
Later as they all licked their delicious ice-creams Al sat next to Scorpius who contently licked his mint chocolate ice-cream before it could drip onto his hands.  
“Happy?” Al asked.  
Scorpius looked over at the boy who had infiltrated his hiding spot early. Then he looked around and in a quick move he leaned over and gave Al a kiss on his cheek. The Potter boy stared at the Malfoy boy in shock.  
“Wh-what was that for?” he asked a little embarrassed.  
“A thank you,” the blonde boy said a little annoyed, whether at himself or at Al’s lack of realizing what his gesture meant, Al did not know.  
“You’re welcome,” Al said happily and put an arm around Scorpius as they licked their ice-cream whilst their dad’s lightly argued about which ice-cream flavor was better, chocolate brownie or classic vanilla, in the background.


End file.
